


Bus Ride

by seoulight



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, post breakup, theres no fluff here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-24 13:30:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoulight/pseuds/seoulight
Summary: “Wonwoo?”Shit.Wonwoo's heart skipped a beat at the voice. That sweet, husky, thick voice. There was only one person who can made Wonwoo's name sounds  so beautiful.And it was Mingyu.





	Bus Ride

_Well, fuck you, too._

Wonwoo muttered. He had bumped into more than six person within the last five minutes. The sidewalk was extremely crowded. And the fact that he brought lots of papers doesn't help at all.

There's a problem with his car so he had to take the bus. He need to took his documents and do it at home. There's a coffee stain on his white shirt. He was sweaty and his bangs stick to his forehead. He was hungry. And his phone was ran out of battery.

What a good day.

He jumped into the bus and scanned his ID. All the seats were taken, except the two at the very back of the bus. Wonwoo smiled—sit on the back of the bus means no one would look at him. He like being invisible.

Wonwoo leaned to the window. It was a rough day and he _need_ a nap.

But then, he felt someone's presence beside him. _Fuck_ , he thought. _Why can't this guy sit anywhere that is not beside me_? But all the seat were taken. And this person have no choice.

So Wonwoo decided to keep his eyes shut. He don't want to see whoever sat beside him so that person won't talk—or smile, or anything—to him and vice versa. He just gonna take a nap. That guy could mind whatever his bussiness.

 

“Wonwoo?”

 

 _Shit_.

 

Wonwoo's heart skipped a beat at the voice. That sweet, husky, thick voice. There was only one person who can made Wonwoo's name sounds  so beautiful.

 

And it was _Mingyu._

 

Wonwoo tried his best to keep his eyes closed. He bit the inside of his cheek, praying that it was not Mingyu so he can breath normally again.

 

“Wonwoo? Are you awake?”

 

It sounds so tender. Oh, how he missed this voice.

 

Wonwoo slowly opened his eyes. The view in front of him was really breathtaking.

It was Mingyu—all pretty and perfect. The evening sunlight illuminating his beautiful tan skin. He was wearing a crisp black shirt, sleeves rolled right above his elbow and two upper buttons undone. That broad chest, toned arms, sharp jawline. That pretty lips, and that canine teeth.

Mingyu was handsome back then. But three years had made him even more handsome.

Wonwoo was speechless. He don't know how to react. He could feel his heart banging on his chest. And Wonwoo hated himself for fall into the mesmerizing view in front of him.

 _He broke your heart_ , Wonwoo. He thought to himself.

 

“Hi?”

“Hi.”

 

Three years has passed. But a simple 'hi' could bring Wonwoo back to their college years.

 

            Pancakes and coffee in the morning.

 

            Romantic, expensive dinner at fancy restaurant that force them to eat ramyeon for the rest of the month.

 

            Shared hoodies and jeans.

 

            _“_ _You look good in suit._ _”_

_“I'll be better in the_ _day when i walk down the aisle while you waiting for me at the altar._ _”_

 

            Piggyback ride to home.

 

            Kissing under the street lamp at three in the morning.

 

            Bruised hips and scratced back after long night. Moans. Screams. Grunts.

 

            _“_ _Promise you won't leave me?_ _”_

_“_ _I promise._ _”_

 

“How are you?” Mingyu asked.

Wonwoo snapped back to reality. “F-fine.” he stuttered. “How about you?”

“Good.” The younger nodded. “It's been a long time since i last see you.”

Wonwoo smiled. A broken 'yeah' slipped from his lips. He mumbled softly, “Our last meeting was not really good, though.”

Their last meeting was when Mingyu walked out their shared apartment. He brought all his belongings with him—and all Wonwoo's happiness and hopes too.

“Yeah.” Mingyu smiled bitterly and looked down. “You still live in that apartment?”

Wonwoo nodded.

“How is Mong?” Mingyu asked. Mong was their dog. Mingyu bought it for Wonwoo as their four years anniversary gift.

“He's good, i think.” Wonwoo said. “Honestly, i don't know. I left him at my brother's house.”

“ _Oh_.”

“Sorry.” Wonwoo muttered. “I'm so busy lately and i have no time to play with him.” _Or i just can't stand looking at him and remember the day you gave him to me._

“No, it's alright. He's yours. You can do anything you want with him.” Mingyu said, but Wonwoo can tell he's disappointed.

 

“So, how is Minghao?” Wonwoo asked. He instantly regret to asked that, because he realised maybe he was not ready to hear the answer.

“He's good. He catch a cold yesterday but now he's better.” Mingyu smiled.

Wonwoo hates the way Mingyu smile when he talked about Minghao. Like Minghao was the only one in this world he would care about. And that's probably true.

His eyes caught the ring on Mingyu's finger. _Oh_. “You're married?”

Mingyu looked at his own ring. “Engaged, actually.”

 

Mingyu sounds so happy, so okay. Wonwoo was jealous. He wanted to be okay, too.

 

It's been so long since the last time Wonwoo felt okay. He never felt okay since Mingyu left him. He never felt okay since he found out Mingyu was dating one of his closest friend. He never felt okay. Not anymore.

 

“Still afraid of thunder?” Mingyu asked.

 

Wonwoo looked down and smiled. He shook his head.

 

Mingyu's eyebrows furrowed. He still remember the way Wonwoo snuggled himself closer to him everytime a lightning appears. He would even called Mingyu and cry to the phone if he was home alone, _'Please come home, Mingyu, please, i'm scared.'_ his voice still fresh in Mingyu's mind. "But why?"

 

Wonwoo let out a shaky fake laugh. “My biggest fear was losing you,” he said. “and since you left, i'm not afraid of anything anymore.”

 

That was true.

 

Mingyu stared at him. There were something on Wonwoo's eyes. Sadness, loneliness; he's not sure. “I'm sorry, Wonwoo.” Mingyu played with his fingers. He always did that everytime he felt sorry about something. Wonwoo smiled. Some things just never changed.

 

Like his feeling towards the younger.

 

“You don't need to feel sorry.” He said. “It's none of your fault.”

 

Mingyu stared deeply into Wonwoo's orbs. It was bright and sparkly back then, but now it's nothing but emptiness. “I'm sorry if i broke your heart.”

The older let out a sad chuckle. “You should've said that so long ago, Mingyu. Now it's too late. I was broken and i think nothing could fix that.”

Mingyu took Wonwoo's hand on his. “You deserve someone better, Wonwoo.”

 

Wonwoo looked at their hands. “I missed the warmth of your hands.” He know he sounds pathetic, but Wonwoo can't hold it anymore. He looked up, staring at Mingyu's eyes. It looks like burning copper and the sun at the end of the dawn and shooting stars—it was beautiful. It was everyting he wanted Mingyu's eyes to be, but better.

 

“Wonwoo, you need to forget about me. You need to let me go. You deserve a guy that could protect you and take care of you. You deserve a guy who can do anything i can't.” Mingyu said.

 

“I want to. But i can't.” Wonwoo's voice was shaky. All the barrier he built for years now falling apart. “You know, Mingyu, it's been three years and i still can't let go of you. I still sleep on the right side of the bed, wishing you would be on the other side the next morning. I still ate cereal and banana milk for breakfast because i know how much you like it. I wouldn't eat my pizza crust because i know you would always eat mine. I even bought your perfume and sprayed it on the bed sheet, so i can pretend that you just left me yesterday, not three years ago.” Tears flowing down his cheeks. He harshly wiped that, feeling stupid for crying in front of someone's fiancé.

“When you said you stopped loving me and walked out the door, i hoped you were lying and you would comeback the next morning. Or the other next morning. But i've been trough so much morning, and there's no one knock on the door.” Wonwoo let out a fake laugh. “I cried myself to sleep everynight, praying to find you. But now when i finally meet you, i can't bare with the old scars—oh God, it's not even a scar, it still a painfully fresh wounds. i can't bare with the fact that i still love you—so much. And the fact that i still can't get you back.”

 

Mingyu looked at him with wet eyes. He was so young and stupid back then. He knew how though Wonwoo is. But he broke his heart in the most painful way. "Wonwoo, I—"

 

“I hope you happy with him.” Wonwoo said, still wiping his cheeks with his sleeves. “Minghao is a really good guy. Tell him i said hello.”

 

Wonwoo collected his things. This is not his destination, but he need to leave. He can't stand anymore minutes with Mingyu in front of him.

He wanted to cupped that beautiful face and kissed Mingyu's lips. Or just his forehead. Or just simply hugged that tall body. Just for _one_ last time; a farewell. But he can't kiss his old  bestfriend's fiancé.

 

“Goodbye, Mingyu.”

 

Wonwoo thought he'll feel better after he said goodbye, but he's wrong. 

 

Mingyu just stared at Wonwoo's back when he walked away. They eyes met one last time before Wonwoo jumped off the bus.

          

Wonwoo stood on the bus shelter alone. The wind blew, made his hair messy. It was nearly raining. The lightning appears, followed by a loud thunder. 

Wonwoo was wrong. He was wrong. He still afraid of one thing.

 

He's afraid that someday when he wake up, he forget how Mingyu's eyes looked like.

**Author's Note:**

> Why am i so in love with angst :'(  
> don't afraid to tell me if it's sucks. i need u to improve my writing skill :)


End file.
